


Warming Up

by HollyEDolly



Series: Skyeward Advent Calendar [4]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Chill, Cold, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Heatings Out, Oral Sex, Smut, Warming Up, Winter, lovemaking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-05
Updated: 2014-12-05
Packaged: 2018-02-28 07:25:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,053
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2723759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HollyEDolly/pseuds/HollyEDolly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He groans as she pushes her cold hands against his warm flesh, the heating must be out again. He'd need to call the building manager about that when he finds the resolve to face the freezing cold apartment. </p><p>"It's freezing again" she murmurs, her voice thick with sleep.</p><p>"I know" he whispers spooning her, wrapping his arms around her in an attempt to warm her up.</p><p>"At least you're here this time" he hears the smile in her voice, it's true his job in homicide often left her with their bed to herself. She wriggles her butt against him, playing it off as an attempt to get comfortable. He might have believed that was her intention if she didn't proceed to do it again two seconds later. He looks over at the clock on her nightstand, it's just a little after 4am, he'll need to be up in two hours.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Warming Up

**Author's Note:**

> Day 4&5 I was too poorly to write yesterday so I combined two days and wrote a longer smuttier story ;) hope you enjoy.

He groans as she pushes her cold hands against his warm flesh, the heating must be out again. He'd need to call the building manager about that when he finds the resolve to face the freezing cold apartment. 

"It's freezing again" she murmurs, her voice thick with sleep.

"I know" he whispers spooning her, wrapping his arms around her in an attempt to warm her up.

"At least you're here this time" he hears the smile in her voice, it's true his job in homicide often left her with their bed to herself. She wriggles her butt against him, playing it off as an attempt to get comfortable. He might have believed that was her intention if she didn't proceed to do it again two seconds later. He looks over at the clock on her nightstand, it's just a little after 4am, he'll need to be up in two hours.

The smooth curve of her ass is still pressed into his groin, his head may be fuzzy with sleep but his lower body is wide awake. He knows Skye is still awake because she's a snorer, soft cute snores but still, the room is quiet. It seems pointless trying to sleep now, his wife seems to have other ideas anyway, perhaps he can warm her up in a more active way.

His hands begin to wander over her camisole as his lips find the tender skin of her neck, she moans softly as he kisses and nips his way to the base. Her ass pushes back against him again causing his cock to jerk against it, he groans deeply at the contact.

Cupping her breasts he skims his thumbs over her pert nipples, she squirms under his ministrations turning in his arms so she can kiss him. Their lips fuse together in a deep, erotic kiss neither one of them caring about morning breath. He kisses her slowly and leisurely, exploring her mouth with deep licks of his tongue before rolling to cover her body with his.

Threading his fingers into her long silky hair he continues his sensual assault on her mouth, all of a sudden all he feels is heat. The apartment may be sub zero but their bed is molten, his lips make their way down her throat again, as he pulls down her top exposing her shapely breasts.

He circles one rosy nipple with his tongue before sucking it into his hot mouth, rolling her other between his thumb and forefinger. Her back bows off the bed as she cries out in bliss, he alternates to the other before his lips move on. Pushing up her top he exposes the flat expanse of her stomach, his mouth glides over her rib cage down her belly dipping into her navel eliciting the most sumptuous giggle. 

When he reaches the tight shorts she likes to wear for bed he hooks his thumbs into the waistband and pulls them down her legs and off. She whines as he teases her, kissing his way slowly up along her inner thighs, nipping playfully, dragging out what he knows she wants. He's in no rush, besides working up a sweat will chase away the chill of the room. 

"Grant please" she begs sweetly.

Using his thumbs to open her up to him, he runs his tongue along her outer lips still teasing before circling her swollen clit. Her hands find their way into his hair as he thrusts his tongue into her scorching heat, she's loud her moans fill the apartment. He licks and sucks her most intimate parts, driving her wild with pleasure until she's falling over the edge, her sex trembling against his mouth.

When she quiets he kisses his way back up her body, claiming her lips once more so she can taste her sweetness on his tongue. His cock is throbbing, hard and ready but she always gets hers first he refuses to have it any other way.

Taking himself in hand he strokes himself a few times, his eyes locked onto hers his own lust mirrored in them. He runs his cock along her wet heat nudging her sensitive clit before entering her in one smooth stroke. Taking his weight onto his forearms he begins to move in slow, measured thrusts. This isn't fucking, he never fucks his wife he makes love to her, always taking his time, always making sure he pleases her in every way she needs him too. 

He feels her hook her legs around his hips, feels her heels dig into his ass. Pressing his forehead to hers he kisses her again picking up his pace, she matches his thrusts now her inner walls tightening around him. He can't help the growl that escapes him as she clenches around him again, he feels the base of his spine begin to tingle. From her muffled expletives he knows she's as close as he is, so he changes the angle of his hips to hit her sweet spot.

He feels her orgasm strike, feels her convulse around him and then he's careening over the edge with her calling out her name as he empties himself inside of her. Panting heavily he collapses against her, sweat coats his skin as he tries to catch his breath. She wraps her arms around his neck holding him to her, he's still buried inside her and god it feels like heaven. He'd spend his life in bed with his wife if he could.

Easing out of her gently he rolls onto his back bringing her with him, so she's lied on top of him. She's wide awake now smiling down at him, he strokes him thumb across her cheek "you still cold?" he grins.

"Not anymore" she shakes her head, her eyes dancing with mischief.

"You sleepy?" he asks knowingly.

"Nope" she pops her lips on the p.

"Well then Mrs Ward I can think of another way to warm up" he smiles revealing killer dimples.

"What would that be?" she asks innocently.

"Round two in the shower" he murmurs against her lips.

"Your on" she smiles seductively before leaping out of bed, he chases her to the bathroom laughing the whole way at her enthusiasm. The heating may be out in the building again but the Ward household is never cold.


End file.
